Fate
by kristenmalfoy101
Summary: After the Dark Lord had fallen, Lucious decided to Obliviate his son's memory's. Now Jerimiah, non-wizard Draco, is a muggle bus driver. But one night, someone steps on board that knows him, but he doesn't know her...
1. Chapter 1

Hermione stood out in the rain with her purse clutched tight in her hand, an umbrella over her head, and a light post beside her, the light slightly going out but still trying its hardest to shine.

"When is that stupid bus coming?" Hermione asked herself, looking left and right down the road. The rain was starting to get harder and her shoes, wetter. She started to move her fingers around the purse strap nervously, hearing footsteps come up behind her. She took a few more steps closer to the edge of the sidewalk, looking once again, left and right.

Suddenly blinding lights flashed in her eyes. The bus.

"Thank you." She whispered quietly to herself.

The bus stopped casually beside the bus stop.

As the doors opened, Hermione took out a 2 pence coin and walked onto the bus, handing it to the bus driver.

"Thank you." He said, closing the door up after the next person got out.

"Good day." The man said before he left, glancing at Hermione before jumping into the pouring rain.

"How are you love? You look drenched in water." The bus driver said to Hermione.

"That's because I am.." She glared at the back of his head before shaking off her umbrella.

"Sorry I was late love..Where you need to go?"

"Anywhere.." She replied as she remembered the horrible fight she had just had with Ron..

* * *

><p><em>"I'm home." Ron called out from the doorway, sounding less happier than usual.<br>_

_Hermione walked out into the hallway, a dash of flour on her cheek as she quickly mixed a batch of cookie dough, "Hello hun.." She replied as he placed a soft kiss on her cheek._

_"Smell's good..What are you cooking?" _

_"Oh, your favourite."_

_"Lamb and potato pancakes?" Ron asked unenthusiastically, opening the oven.  
><em>

_"Yes..I thought we could maybe..celebrate something.." _

_Ron dipped his finger in the batch of cookies before licking his fingers, "And that is?"_

_"Well.." She put the mix down and placed it on the counter before rubbing her hand's on her apron, "After..last night..I um..took a pregnacny test..and well.."_

_"No." Ron said, his face instantly becoming serious, his skin becoming white._

_"What?" Hermione asked._

_"I-I-I-I can't.."_

_"You can't what?" Hermione said, her forehead starting to sweat a little bit._

_"I can't support a family!"_

_"Well I can get a job! I know i've been quite busy with cleaning up this old house and all but-"_

_"Even if you get a job, how are we going to pay for it all?" His voice started to get higher and higher.._

_"Ron..We'll..We'll figure it out.." Hermione placed her hands on his arms, trying her best to calm him down._

_"No Hermione!" He said, throwing his arms in the air, "I got fired today! I was trying my best not to make the night about me but obviously you found a way to not make it about us, just about you!"_

_"How RON?" Hermione exclaimed, now throwing off her apron and clutching it tight in her purse, "BY US HAVING A BABY TOGETHER? IT RUIN'S OUR LIVE'S DOESN'T IT!"_

_"DON'T YELL AT ME!"_

_"FINE! How about I just LEAVE YOU THEN. HUH? How does that sound Ron? Now you only need to care for yourself!" She shoved the apron in his chest before grabbing her coat, shoving on her shoes and holding her purse._

_"Hermione..don't leave!" He said, sounding half-apologetic. _

_"Oh yes! Maybe you will still need this!" She took off her engagement ring and threw it to the ground, "I'll just raise a family ON MY OWN!"_

_"Hermio!-"_

_"And I'll tell OUR CHILD, that her daddy was a foul, nerveracking, self-absorbed, JERK!" Hermione slammed the door before grabbing an umbrella, leaving Ron standing there, not knowing what to do next.  
><em>

_Tears streamed down her cheeks as she looked around._

_'The bus stop.' she thought, 'I'll go somewhere..anywhere..'_

* * *

><p>"Anywhere specific?" The bus driver asked, making Hermione come back to reality, tears now in her eyes.<p>

"No.." She choked.

"What's wrong love? You look like you've..well..been through something before.."

"Relationship's suck." She replied, know crossing her arm's over her chest.

"Aah..Broke up with your boyfriend..or..he broke up with you?"

"We..well..I guess..The first one?" She looked into the mirror at the bus driver's face, but it was too late. He had looked away.

"Do you need a place to stay? You can stay at my building..A room cost 250$ every two months."

"250 pounds every two months?" Hermione said dumbstruck.

'I haven't got a job...' She thought.

"Or.." He started, stopping the bus at a bus stop and opening the door as people came on, "You can live with me." He turned around to face her.

"But I don't-" She stopped. There sat infront of her, in the driver's seat, Draco Malfoy..but..in a muggle world? As a bus driver? Living in a flat? Not a mansion? "Draco?" She asked him.

"Jeremiah actually.. Jeremiah Fabianny to be exact...So how about it..Split the rent?"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you everyone for the amazingly nice comments! Here is the second chapter and I hope you all like it!

* * *

><p>'Jeremiah? Seriously? Who was he trying to kid here?' Hermione thought to herself, and she had not replied to him till the next few stops when everyone got off.<p>

"Drac-I mean Jeremiah...Where were you born?" She questioned.

"Here in London" he replied almost instantly.

"I mean like...Who are your parents?"

Jeremiahs smile faded away and he was obviously thinking of a way to answer her. "Well...I'm an orphan. Lived in a boy's dormitory my whole life…So, I don't know who my parents are..." He finished quietly.

Hermione sat there, once again, dumbstruck. She was trying to think of all the possible ways that he doesn't remember her, or that they were wizards...or about the dark mark on his arm...or his parents? Especially his father…Lucius was an idol to Draco...

"What about you? And what's your name?" Draco said, cutting Hermione's thought short.

"I was born here too. My name? Oh it's…Hermione… Hermione Granger."

Draco's eyebrows suddenly rose.

Did he remember?

"That's a nice name...Never heard it before though. What's your occupation? Obviously im a bus driver but I also work at the orphanage sometimes and help cook."

"Im a-" Hermione started, just about to say wizard. "No job here."

"I can get you a job at the orphanage, even though they don't pay much...But At least there is money given."

Wait. Was Draco trying to help Hermione?

"Sure." Hermione replied, not knowing why she did.

He smiled again. "I can get you an flat in my building. The rent isn't as much on lower levels."

"No, I want the same floor as you."

'Wait stop. Why did I just say that?' Hermione asked herself again.

His smile got bigger and he chuckled a little before replying," No problem."

Hermione tried her best not to smile, but couldn't help it.

"You look tired. I have a few more rounds to go...You can sleep if you want to."

"Thanks…Jeremiah."

Hermione placed her head on the window. Trying her best not to cry about Ron and trying her best not to smile and think about the new Draco.

'Sleep...Go on. Close your eyes. Deep breath. Sleep..." Hermione said over and over again in her head.

She slightly opened one eye, to look at the bus driver once more, to her surprise; he was staring at her too.

* * *

><p>"Hermione. Wake up..." Hermione heard a voice say to her.<p>

"5 more minutes Ron..."

"It's…um…Jeremiah."

Hermione's eyes shot open, "Where am I?" She asked, quickly sitting up. She was on a bed.

"I rented you a place to stay, here's the key..." He held out his hand with a tiny key in it, but Hermione didn't take it.

"How did I…Did you?" Hermione said, looking around the flat.

The walls were painted a green with gold lining everywhere and there was fireplace burning in the corner. She looked up at Draco who had his hands in his pockets and a casual look on his face.

"Yes I um...Hope you don't mind that I carried you in?" He asked, "I didn't want to wake you..."

He breathed a tiny sigh of relief before smiling, "Well, it's almost midnight so I should get going...I am right across the hall, knock if you need anything."

He finally placed the key to her flat on the bedside table.

"Thanks Draco."

"Huh?" He turned around, just before he left.

"Oh...I'm sorry, Jeremiah."

He chuckled once again before turning off her light, "Night Hermione."

When the door to her flat closed, she fell back on her bed.

"God, this is so weird..." Hermione said aloud. She turned on her side and watched the curtains flutter around slowly as the breeze from the open window came in. She closed her eyes and soon, fell asleep to the sound of the fire cracking.

* * *

><p>Hermione woke up startled from a loud banging at her door, "Are you in there!" She heard a voice beckon to her from the hallway.<p>

"What on earth?" Hermione stood on her toes to look through the door viewer (or peep hole as some people call it) to see Ron standing in the hallway. He was hunched over, his hair all messed up, he had a black eye and a swollen cheek. He had a bottle of some sort of rum in his hands and started banging on the door again, "Her-Her-Hermion-Hermione!" He called.

Suddenly, he fell to the floor.

She opened it up and he opened his one good eye, "Im sorry.." He said before closing his eyes as the bottle of rum spilled on the floor.

He had fallen asleep.

"Hermione is everythi-" Jeremiah opened the door, he was in sweat pants, his hair was ruffled up to, but in a cute good-morning type of way, "W-What? Whats happening? Are you being robbed..or something?"

"No...um...Jeremiah...I'd like you to meet Ron..my fiance." Hermione smiled but the look on Jeremiah's face made the awkwardness more tense than it already was, because for one reason Hermione felt awkward was: Jeremiah wasn't wearing a top. Draco wasn't wearing a top. And Hermione, felt strangely attracted to him.


	3. Chapter 3

"Here, I'll help you carry him in...One second..." Jeremiah ran back into his flat before returning with a top on.

'Damn it...' Hermione thought for a second, 'Wait…no…'

Jeremiah and Hermione both picked the sleeping Ron off the floor and placed him on the couch inside her flat.

"Well…um…I should get going…I have uh…things to do." Jeremiah said awkwardly.

"Wait…um…Would you like a cup of coffee...Jeremiah?"

A smile finally showed on his face.

"You know…I'd love to."

* * *

><p>1 Hour Later:<p>

Ron's POV:

"Are you kidding me? The lady in the orphanage made you do that?"

"Yup."

"Oh my gosh! Ha ha ha!"

'Who? Where...am I? This place is…so…Wait…Who was just talking…'

Ron peaked over the side of the couch.

'Wait...is that? No…It can't be…'

"Hermione?" Ron asked.

(Back to Narrator)

Hermione looked up. "R-Ron?" She put her coffee cup down and walked over to him quickly, bending down beside him.

"How are you feeling?" She asked, putting her hand in his.

"I'm sorry, I'm not fit to be a father, and I am sorry if I really hurt you…I know I did, I should have just been proud. About the baby."

Hermione smiled, tears filling in her eyes.

"Yah...Yah you should have..."

"So…You'll come back to live with me? I got my job back at the Ministry…"

"Jeremiah has offered me job, as a helper at a school, so I'm going to be up in this apartment since the school is walking distance..."

"Jeremiah?" Ron asked, a slight anger from his voice. He sat up and looked at the man sitting at the kitchen table, holding his coffee cup and looking down.

Jeremiah looked up and smiled shyly.

"Yes Ron…This is Jeremiah…He lives in the apartment across from me. We are friends…"

"But that's...Not Jeremiah." He chuckled, looking at her confused, "That…That's Draco."

"It's Jeremiah."

"I'll just go Hermione…I'll see you later."

Jeremiah got up from the table and headed towards the door, "Nice to meet you. Ron."

As soon as the door closed, Hermione glared at Ron, "I've come to a conclusion."

"I'm confused." Ron replied.

"I think maybe Jeremiah's parents have-"

"You mean Malfoy's parents?"

"Yes. Them…Have maybe…erased his memory or something? He doesn't remember us being wizards at all…nothing." She leaned against the wall and sighed.

"Nothing?" Ron asked, slightly annoyed, "Do you plan to tell him that he went to a wizard school for 7 years, his parents are these things called Death Eaters-"

"Not anymore…" Hermione interrupted quietly.

"You know what I mean Hermione." Ron said, walking towards the door, "I have to get going to work at the ministry though, so I will floo you later…alright?"

Hermione nodded, not knowing what to say to him.

Had she planned to tell Jeremiah the truth?

No.

She liked the new Draco. She even liked his new name, his new personality. And his made up life.

But in another way, she felt bad for him in a way…

She didn't even want to imagine the look on his face when she told him about his real name, personality…and life.

Hermione put her face in her hands after sitting on the couch.

'I plan to tell him...But how could I have forgotten that I was pregnant? You're so stupid. You're so stupid Hermione...'

There was another knock at the door 5 minutes after thinking.

She stood from the couch and walked over, peaking through the door hole to see who was on the other side.

She opened it, he was standing there once again. "How come you didn't tell me you were pregnant?"

'Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Now...He hates you. Good job!' She thought.

She sighed, "I'm sorry Jeremiah, I just- I don't exactly know anymore..Im kind of just... I don't know."

"Listen, I don't mind...Would you like to go to dinner with me tonight? Just as friends though." He added hastily at the end, " Since your pregnant and everything, obviously we can't go for drinks..How would you feel about bagels and crème soda?" He said, faking a bad French accent.

She smiled, relieved he didn't think bad of her, "Sure Dra-"

'Oh my gosh you are so...Urggh he's staring at me...'

"Sure Jeremiah, I'd love to."

She closed the door after he smiled and walked back into his apartment. She leaned against the doorway.

'I wonder what he looks like with the top off- Wait! No. Your engaged. You can not fall for him..Right? But...His eyes are the perfect shade of grey...And he obviously works out considering his muscled body...Stop Hermione! No! Stop thinking! Go sit down. Sip your coffee...Oh my...Am I? No...Im not...I can't possibly be...'

* * *

><p>AN: Cliff Hanger! Although some people might already know whats going to happen... Thank you everyone who is still reading! :]


End file.
